InuYasha meets Kage, the bad boy
by WitchBoy
Summary: This is a fanfic about a guy from nowdays, getting transportated into InuYasha's world.. Also, it'll turn shonen-ai.. So the rating may change...
1. Chapter 1

Kage stepped out of the bathroom stall wearing his baggy black pants and a red short-sleeved shirt. He walked to the sink and slowly washed his hands, trying to take as much time as he could. He was in a courthouse bathroom, he was at his trial for theft.   
  
He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had both of his ears lined with earrings, two eyebrow rings right next to each other on his left eyebrow, and a tongue ring. His mother had begged him to wear a suit but he refused. Then she had asked him to take out all of his earrings, to look like an innocent little boy, but again he refused. "The court will have to accept me as the way I am.. I'm not going to change for them!" he had yelled.   
  
He dried off his hands as he heard someone call his name.  
  
"I'm coming!" he yelled.  
  
He lightly ran a hand over his spiked blond hair. Slowly, dragging his feet, he walked around the corner, to get to the exit.   
  
Stupid Trial! he thought.  
  
He stopped as he saw a giant stone well blocking his path. He looked for a way around it but found none..  
  
"I don't remember that being there before… And I can't find a way around it.. I guess I'll have to jump to the other side," he muttered.  
  
He was a very good jumper. He stepped up on the edge of the well and bent his knees and propelled himself into the air. As he flew over it, he looked underneath him, at the well, and to his amazement, the well was getting bigger and wider. It really was!  
  
Oh no!! he thought I'm not going to make it!  
  
And he was right. As the well expanded, Kage fell short. He tried grabbing onto the ledge, but he couldn't reach. Instead, he fell down into the well.. But instead of having a bottom like a normal well, he just kept falling. He looked up at the opening and saw that it was closing. Suddenly it just disappeared and the only thing Kage could see was flashes of cartoon like worlds. No anime like… He flew up, instead of down and hit something hard that felt like a ground. He then blacked out.  
  
*Okay, this is my first fanfic.. I know it doesn't exactly seem like one yet, but it will be…. Please, tell me what you think! And by the way, the second chapter is going to be really long from the looks of what I already have written, or I may just cut it up.. How about you tell me what you think.. Thanks!* 


	2. Chapter 2 Kage meets everyone

*Sorry that I did cut up my chapter 2 into different chapters… But it is the same.. Just put into separate chapters.. Hope you liked my first one and like this one!!!*  
  
Kage groaned and ran a hand over his hair lightly to find that his hair was perfectly spiked.  
  
That's strange…. My hair has never been that perfect! He thought.  
  
Then he felt ears, fox ears. He quickly opened his eyes. There were some people standing over him. One boy had long white hair and dog like ears on his head, another boy had shorter black hair, and there were two girls with long black hair. Also there was a tiny person with a tail and a cat like thing with three tails. The boy with white hair took out his sword and pointed it at me.  
  
"Maybe we should kill it, it looks like an evil demon," he said.  
  
"InuYasha! What if he's not a demon? Let alone an evil one?" one of the black haired girls said. She wore what looked like a school uniform of some type.  
  
Quickly Kage pulled out his lucky dagger with a serpent and a dragon intertwining on the handle. He jumped to his feet with the dagger pointed at InuYasha.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Kage shouted.  
  
He noticed that the male with black hair was the only other person to have piercing other than him….. But he only had about three earrings in one ear. Kage began backing away from them. He passed the well and ran into someone. Slowly, he turned around to see a boy, just a little taller than him. The boy wore fur clothing, had a tail and had something glowing in his legs and one arm… Looking closer, Kage saw that they were some kind of jewel shards.  
  
Koga, the wolf demon. popped into his head. He looked around to see who said that.. But found no one.. So he ignored it…  
  
Kage stood between InuYasha's group and Koga. He looked up at Koga. Koga was staring at him with an awkward smile on his face and hearts in his eyes. Kage raised an eyebrow and began to back away towards InuYasha. But going towards InuYasha's sword wasn't a good idea either. So Kage stopped, stuck between the two groups.  
  
*Okay, hope you all liked this one… Please, let me know what you think…! I will be typing up the next chapter soon! So look for it!* 


	3. Chapter 3

The girl who had spoken InuYasha's name walked up to Kage. She set down her bow and arrows. Kage pointed his dagger at her.  
  
"We aren't going to hurt you," she claimed.  
  
"Then why are the rest of them holding weapons?" he asked.  
  
"Set down your weapons!" she shouted. "You too Koga."  
  
Koga smiles and replied," Anything he wants."  
  
Koga dropped al of his weapons, still smiling at Kage. All of the other people except InuYasha dropped their weapons.  
  
"InuYasha drop your sword!"  
  
"Kagome! What if he attacks you?! Huh?!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
"Set it down!" said the girl who InuYasha called Kagome.  
  
Growling, InuYasha set down his sword, keeping his eyes on Kage.  
  
Slowly, Kage lowered his weapon. Kagome smiled and walked closer to him.  
  
"Don't Kagome! He hasn't gotten rid of his weapon!" InuYasha screamed.  
  
"He won't hurt me InuYasha…. He's not evil.. I can sense that he's not evil," she replied, with a look in her eyes.  
  
Kage saw movement in the trees behind InuYasha and the others. He quickly raised his dagger, and InuYasha, thinking that Kage was going to attack Kagome, pounced on Kage. Kage was taken by surprise and flung the dagger in the air.   
  
InuYasha punched Kage in the nose, while Kage kneed him in the stomach. They both rolled around for awhile, throwing kicks and punches at each other, until Koga picked up InuYasha and the big cat like thing with 3 tail, which he saw earlier, stood in front of InuYasha and growled at Kage.  
  
Kage quickly got to his feet.  
  
"I get the picture.. I'm outta here," he said.   
  
With nothing more but the clothes on his back, Kage began to walk away.  
  
"You don't know what's out there!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"So I'll die!" Kage shouted back. "And tell Mr. JewelShardLegs to stop following me!"   
  
Koga stopped dead in his tracks. He had in fact been following Kage….  
  
*Here's another chapter.. Hope you like this one too… Please give some reviews on this story!!! I would really like to know what you guys think.. Thanks! Hope you liked it!!!* 


End file.
